1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, to a developing cartridge usable with an image forming apparatus using, an image forming apparatus having the same, and a printing method of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, such as printers, facsimile machines, copy machines, multifunctional products, or the like, use developer to form images. The developer may be supplied within the image forming apparatus by a developing cartridge, which may be removably installed in the image forming apparatus.
The usable lifespan of the developing cartridge greatly affects the printing cost per page of the image forming apparatus. An integral type developing cartridge has a developer storing portion formed integrally with the developing cartridge, and can be used for performing printing operations during a predetermined lifespan corresponding to the amount of developer stored in the developer storing portion. If the size of the developer storing portion is large, the developing cartridge may be used for longer period of time than a developing cartridge with a smaller sized developer storing portion. A larger developer storing portion however increases the size of the developing cartridge, and in turn the size of the image forming apparatus.
A separable type developing cartridge with a removable developer cartridge may alleviate the need for frequent replacement of a developing cartridge without requiring a large developer storing portion. However, a separable type developing cartridge may be inoperable without the developer cartridge being installed.